


Protect Tony Stark

by Nina_Cloverfield101



Series: Wanda The Bodygaurd [1]
Category: MCU, The Avengers
Genre: Gen, Obsession, Protectiveness, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Cloverfield101/pseuds/Nina_Cloverfield101
Summary: Wanda, and how her view of Tony Stark shifts.





	Protect Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know why or how I wrote this. Between a massive migraine and an odd plot bunny, I tried to redeem Wanda, and show that her relationship with Tony starts off as obsessive, and due to memories of her brother.

Wanda noticed many things while she lived in the compound. And the things that she did notice mad her angry. The new things that she learned made her so very angry. Other things made her sad. All of them involved Tony Stark. Tony Stark and the way he let others treat him, demean him, use him, and then just smile. A smile she learned was so fake it made people make themselves believe it was **real.**

She had hated him, when she first moved in. Had hated the fact that he was alive and her family wasn’t. She loathed his very existence and seeing him around the compound had not made things easier for her...in the beginning. She used to take cruel pleasure in seeing the team act coldly towards him. Had taken pleasure in the fact that the others trusted her more, liked her more. That was until he saved her.He saved her life even after all she had done to him. She remembered the way in which she had felt fear, not for herself, but for **_him._**

Being an Avenger meant that they appeared the public eye a lot. It was something that she had learned and had started to grow accustomed to, they saved lives and people needed to see the faces of the people who protected them. It had been three months into her new life with the Avengers when she had experienced her first set of protesters. Natasha had informed her that it was normal. That there would always be people who opposed an idea, no matter how good it was. She had been assured that these people, although hateful, were harmless. They may hate her, but they would do her no harm. Had taken the advice for what it was, a warning. To not engage with the protesters and to leave them be. She had wanted to be good so badly, she wanted to be liked and loved by many, to be adored just as much as her fellow teammates. Had ignored the way her instincts screamed at her that something was wrong. Had smiled as she stood next to Stark as he addressed the civilians on the success of their mission.

She had stood there, frozen as a man ran to the front of the crowd and yelled at her to be killed for her crimes. For working with Ultron. Had stood there in shock and fear as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. Stood as he fired at her. Eyes wide as she noticed that she was in the ground. Stark on top of her, bleeding, **_bleeding so much. So much blood._** She lay there crying for Stark to wake up. To not die. Images of Pietro in her mind as her eyes took in the blood, _there was so much blood._  
She had held him as chaos reigned over her surroundings. Had seen him go so, pale, _so very pale._ Had cried as she thought that he was dead. Dead because he saved her. She had sat there crying as she looked at the blood on her hands, his blood. There was so much blood! Yelled as they tried to pull him from her. The paramedics said he’d be fine but, Pietro was also supposed to be fine _ **but he was not!**_ She stood there as the team tried to comfort her, ask her if she was fine, but they never asked for him. _They NEVER asked for Tony!_ She had woken up screaming for Pietro, for her parents, **for him.**

So on the nights when sleep alluded her, she asked the voice, _FRIDAY_ , to tell her all she knew about Stark-Tony. Had cried as she learned about the life he lived. Cried as she learned of Stane, of Afghanistan, the Ten Rings. She cried as the voice, **FRIDAY! **told her everything about Tony Stark. Things she knew she wasn’t supposed to know, because FRIDAY wanted her to understand. Had asked Vision, _**dear god JARVIS,**_ what he remembered about Tony. Had felt her world disappear as she learned more about the man she had made herself hate. The man she joined HYDRA to kill.

She stood there and watched as the rest of the team bonded, joked and fucking laughed around while Tony was still in the hospital. _**Resented, hated them.**_ For the comments they made about Tony. The way they treated her with such kindness and barely concealed annoyance with Tony. She watched them as they enjoyed Tony’s riches, all the while cursing the man in the same breath.

She watched as Tony came back from the hospital and just took their bullshit with a cocky grin and a snarky comment. Watched him try so hard for them, just to be rejected. Saw him create for them, despite his injuries, watched him slowly break. Become a shell. _The same one he was before he got shot!_

And she realised that Tony Stark was a danger to himself, just as the world was a danger to him. She realised that the team, was bad for him, they didn’t care for him. _**They didn’t even fucking like him!**_

It was in that moment that Wanda realised that she would protect him. From everyone. From the so called team. She would protect him even if it meant burning the world. They didn’t deserve him. His purity would be tainted by them. **Tainted, destroyed, perverted.** She had failed Pietro, but she wouldn’t with Tony, She’d keep him safe, protect him from himself and them.

As she stood there and watched him make coffee, she looked at Vision and knew that he would help her. Help her protect Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me fed. FEED ME MORTALS!!!


End file.
